Messed Up in the Head
by LUVYDUVY
Summary: Liz screwed up her life. So she decides to get it together. After a while things get better. She makes new friends and even falls in love. But what happens when someone from her bad past comes back for a visit? Bobby/OC RatedM ON HIATUS
1. The New Girl

Warning: For language, and sex later on.

Author: LUVYDUVY

Title: Messed Up In the Head

Rating: M

Fandom: Four Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own four brothers or anything to do with four brothers. I only own my character.

Paring: Bobby/OC

Summery: Elisabeth Rocklin was the wildest girl you would ever have met. But after her life takes a few turns for the worst, she decides to get her life together. After a while things seem good. She is getting good grades, she has made new friends, and she might even be falling in love. But when someone from her past decides to come back for a visit. Will Liz jump back into her old ways, or will she fight temptation?

Feedback: Please and thank you!

Authors notes: Hey everyone. This is my very first fanfic. I worked hard on this and I have a few plans for it. Well I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. OH! And special thanks to Akenaten for helping me get this done. You rock! Well, Enjoy!

"Boys! Come down stairs please." Evelyn Mercer called to her four boys.

Moments later, each boy strolled down the stairs, into the living room where their mother was. Jack, the youngest, who was 17 sat down on the sofa. Angel, who was 20, plopped onto the recliner. And Jeremiah, and Bobby, who were 21 and 24, stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Well, it seems like we are going to be having a new addition to the house. Her name is Elisabeth and I want you to behave when she gets here. You understand?"

"Yes ma" All the boys replied.

"A social worker will be dropping her off tomorrow afternoon, but in the mean time I want you all to clean your rooms. Especially you Bobby."

"Aw! Come on ma why? Its not like she's gunna be in there anyway. What does it matter?"

"Because I said so. And because Bobby, until I finish up the remodeling in the basement she wont have anywhere to sleep, so she will be sleeping in your room and you will be sleeping on the couch."

"OH HELL—"

"Finish that sentence boy, come on, I dare you!"

"Sorry ma." Bobby murmured.

_Sigh _"It's ok. Now get to work. I know it takes forever for you guys to do anything so I am going to go to CASS and register Manuela for school. I expect it to be done by the time I get back." Evelyn said.

"And Jack, when she starts school this Monday, I want you to show her around and help her to all her classes ok."

"Yes ma. I will." Jack replied.

The four boys slowly walked upstairs to their separate bedrooms.

Bobby closed his door, turned on his RCA 5 disc stereo, and changed it from CD to radio. A station he didn't necessarily hate was playing so he turned it up and then began to pick up all of the trash and clothes off the floor. After picking up everything off the floor, a stack of CDs and hockey magazines fell to the floor, cluttering it again.

_This is going to take a while _he thought.

----------------------------------------------------

When he finished about an hour later, Bobby lay on his freshly made bed and wondered what the new girl would be like. Would she be annoying and preppy like the previous girl that had stayed with them? God she was annoying. She asked questions every five minutes and said _oh my god _after every sentence. Oh no he though. He really hoped she wouldn't be like her.

Maybe she would be incredibly shy and quite like a few that have come through the mercer home. They all said hello when they arrived, and then for the duration of their stay, they would mostly keep to themselves, unless they needed something.

On the other hand, maybe she would be a house hopper. You know, the kids that only where here for a little while each day. They were always at someone else's house or out partying.

He didn't know, but he knew he would find out tomorrow when the new chick would stroll through and stay for probably no more than a month. Yes, it did suck very badly that she would be staying in his room during her stay. But Bobby decided to forget about it for now and would worry about it tomorrow before she arrived. He closed his eyes and dozed off, tomorrow's agenda already forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the boys where all in the living room with their mother awaiting for the new girl's arrival. The all where anxious, yet each for different reasons.

Jack was anxious because he was happy that there was someone coming that would be his age. And not only that but she would be going to school with him. This meant that if they became friends, he would have someone else to hang out with other than the garage band he was part of.

Being a mercer wasn't necessarily always a good thing. Sure, it had a few perquisites, but sometimes it rather keeps you from doing things. Like making more friends, not having the teachers ready to send you to the office just because of your last name, or talking a stroll at night _without _being trailed by a cop who thought that if he just followed, then maybe, just maybe, he would catch you in the act a committing a vicious crime. Which is just crazy because everyone who doesn't hate Jack enough to know him understands that because of his past, Jack couldn't hurt a fly. But seeing as whom anyone with the name Mercer instantly has a bad reputation (thanks to Bobby) you don't really get that luxury.

Angel and Jeremiah both were anxious to meet the new girl strictly out of the wonder of whether or not she was cute. And both felt a little guilty because they knew that they shouldn't be thinking those types of thoughts because they both already had girlfriends of their own. But hey, they were guys. They couldn't help it.

Bobby on the other hand was, well, Bobby just didn't care. All that matter when he thought about the new girl, was that he really hoped that—since she would be staying in his bedroom--she didn't go through his stuff. It wouldn't be a good thing if she found that st—

_DING DONG_

"Boys, she here. Now I want you all to act like gentlemen, not hooligans, okay?"

"Right Ma" All four boys replied.

Ms. Mercer walked to the front hallway and opened the door. What was standing before her was a 17-year-old, 5 foot 4, long black and electric blue streaked haired, all black wearing Goth named Elisabeth Rocklin.

Authors Note: Well that's the new story. YAY ME!!! I think I did otay. Yes I meant otay not okay. Anyway, I'm not sure if this going to be a Jack or Bobby paring for sure. I'm thinking because of how I wrote the first chapter that it's going to be a Bobby paring. But a few people told me it should be Jack. Just tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Authors Note: Wow, I am so flippin excited that people are actually reading my stuff. I only posted it last week and people are already adding it to their favorites and setting up story alerts for it. I'm so excited. I already have most of the story planned out in my head.

The beginning of this chapter is just a full character description. I hate it when I'm reading a story and can't really picture the characters in my head because there isn't a very good description of them in the story. So here is the new chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Name: Elisabeth Rocklin AKA-Liz

Age: 17

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Appearance:

Very pale.

Gray eyes.

5 foot 4 when NOT wearing combat boots.

Long Black hair, with electric blue streaks. Bangs that stop at about mid cheek and are completely blue.

Three Tattoos':

1. Thick black lines on her right arm twisting and crisscrossing from her shoulder to her wrist. (Just like Angel)

2. A gray line going straight across her left wrist, with lines going through that line, making it permanently look like she cut there and that there are stitches holding the wound closed.

3. A thick blue X directly on her hip.

Several Scars: Lots of bruises and cuts here and there. But her most prominent scar is a long black scar, directly on her spine, starting at the middle of her shoulder blades and ending just before her lower back.

3 piercings in each ear, one black lip ring on the right side of her mouth, and one belly button piercing (a silver skull with diamonds on it).

Her style mainly consists of black, sometimes gray, and on special occasions a short ruffled white skirt that stands out from all the other black she is wearing at the time.

Baggy black pants, skirts (w/ black fishnets), and assortment of revealing and conservative black tops, lots a jewelry (not always black, most of the time multicolored), combat boots, and black converse high tops (originally blue, but spray painted black), and she never ever walks out of the house without some black nail polish and lipstick somewhere on her.

(Well there she is, I hope you see her like I do!)

"Well don't just stand out there in the cold. Come in dear and meet the boys." Ms. Evelyn told the frowning girl in front of her. "I'm Ms. Mercer, but you can call me Evelyn if you like. Why don't you go on through there to the living room where the boys are."

Elisabeth slowly walked into the Mercer home, looking around a she went. She noticed that there were many pictures of people in here. She wondered if they were the dudes Ms. Mercer was talking about. She didn't ponder on it for too long because she knew she would find out in just a matter of seconds.

As she entered the living room, she saw four guys scattered among the room. Yeah, the pictures where of them.

"Over there is Jack my youngest, Angel, Jeremiah, and my oldest Bobby." Evelyn said while pointing at each guy.

They each stood up, shook her hand, and said hello. As they all stood back, she looked at them. She noticed that Jack was the tallest. But his hair was too outrageous for the just got out of bed look. Angel had many tattoos, and Jeremiah seemed very calm. Like this was an everyday thing. And that other guy. What did she say his name was?

"Bobby, why don't you show Elisabeth where she will be sleeping?"

"Sure. Come on. You're sleeping in my room." Bobby replied annoyingly.

Evelyn must have noticed Liz slightly raising her eyebrow in question because before they made their way upstairs she said, "Oh don't worry dear. I'm remodeling the basement into a new bedroom for you. But until it's finished, Bobby will be sleeping down here on the couch while you sleep in his room."

Liz grunted in response. Bobby led her up the stairs and into his room.

"One rule. Don't touch my shit and we'll be ok. Got it?"

Liz nodded her head yes.

"Are you gunna answer me?"

She then shook her head no.

"Whatever. You can keep your things in the empty night stand over there."

She looked over to her right to see where he was pointing. She saw a small brown mini dresser up against the wall. _That's not gunna hold all my clothes_ she thought.

"Bobby, why don't you leave Elisabeth to settle in. Come help me in the kitchen." Ms. Evelyn called from downstairs.

"Why don't you get the fairy to help. His pansy ass is a world class chef." Bobby mumbled under his breath causing Liz to suppress a giggle. Bobby walked out of the room to go help his mother.

Elisabeth sat her bag down at the foot of the bed and walked around the room just looking at the many things lying around. There were posters of famous hokey players and half-naked blonde girls on the gray walls, a Stereo and a few colognes on the dresser, and some shoes on the floor in the corner. Some CDs and magazines were stacked next to the dresser on the floor, and in the back of the room was a twin-sized bed pushed up against the wall and under the window. She than walked over to the empty nightstand that Bobby was talking about and began to unpack her things.

Liz walked down stairs only to find an over bearing smell of food. She hadn't eaten anything all day, so the smell did not help her rumbling stomach at all. She made her way into the kitchen and saw Ms. Mercer stirring a big pot of shells for the macaroni, Bobby sitting at the table cutting onions, and Jack mashing potatoes in an apron.

"Are you like, gay or somethin?"

Everyone looked up at the sound of an unrecognizable voice. They were a little surprised to see Liz standing in the doorway and a little more confused by her statement.

"Who are you talking to?" Bobby asked.

"The wannabe rock star with the _apron_ on." Liz replied smirking.

Bobby than looked over his shoulder at Jack and began to burst out in laughter.

"Um…..no. I'm not gay. What would make you think that?" Jack asked. But thanks for asking and not just assuming." Jack said with a slight smile.

"Well you _are_ wearing an apron."

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Thanks for asking and not just assuming." Jack said with a slight smile.

Ms. Evelyn looked at Liz. "Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

"No I'm alright. I ate before I got here." Liz lied. The last time she had eaten was yesterday morning when she stole a hotdog from the vending cart on 13th avenue. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to eat or drink anything from this place. They seemed okay, but as she had already found out, appearances can be very deceiving.


	3. Dinner and Sexy Guys

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with four brothers.

Authors Note: School is killing me right now. I have TWO research papers due and a project that's worth like half my grade. I want to try to update at least once every week and a half but it just depends on how much work I have each week. So just thought id let you know cuz it drives me mad when I'm reading a really good in-progress story and the author updates like once a month. Well anywho, here's the new chappie. (BTW: Is the I in ipod suppose to be capital or lowercase?)

-

They all sat down eagerly, just anticipating the time when they would be able to eat the steaming food in front of them. Only 32 seconds had passed before Bobby started complaining to his mother.

"He ma, when can we eat? I'm starvin like Marvin over here!"

"As soon as Elisabeth comes back down stairs." Evelyn replied.

"Actually, I prefer the name Liz."

"Oh. Well then Liz it is then." Evelyn said.

She had been upstairs for the last ten minutes trying to convince herself that this time it was going to be different. She really wanted to believe it, she really did. I mean it was four fuck ups and an old woman who had them rapped around her wrinkly old finger. What is the worst that could happen? Nothing. She was perfectly safe here. This time was going to be different. Right?

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Finley this food is amazing. Where did you learn how to cook?"_

"_My mother taught me when I was younger"_

_Liz had been staying with Mr. Finley for about a month now. After running away from her last home, this was the only person they could find to take her in. She had already been marked as a problem child and repeat runaway so most people were reluctant to take her in. _

"_Well she must have been a hell of a cook."_

"_Yeah she was. But I think I'm more like my father."_

"_Why would you say that?" Liz replied. Just then, she felt a huge headache come on. _

"_Well, my mother always said that my father was a bad influence on me. That his behavior might 'rub off' on me. I didn't believe her when she would say it. But now I think she's right."_

"_How so? Do you do things that he did when he was younger?" The throbbing in her skull was getting pretty hard to ignore. She picked up her water glass and starting drinking, hoping the cold would help._

"_Well for starters, he has a thing for, well I guess you could say, _younger_ girls." _

"_I don't…um…what do you_..._do you have any Tylenol? My head is killing me." Liz whispered while rubbing her temples._

"_Yes I do. Its upstairs. Come with me. It will help if you try to sleep after taking it." _

"_What about the dishes"_

"_It's okay. I'll get those tonight."_

_They walked up stairs to the bathroom that's connected to the master bedroom. Mr. Finley opened the medicine cabinet and started looking for something for her headache._

"_Here we are. Will Advil do?" He turned around and saw Liz with a very pained look on her face. _

"_Are you okay? You look sick." He asked with concern. He stepped a bit closer and placed one hand on her shoulder._

"_I don't fell very well." Liz groaned. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain in her head was too intense. Finally, she black out._

_End Flashback_

Liz shook a little at the memory. It wasn't a very touchy subject for her. It just was not something that she was very proud of. She decided that it would be okay to eat here and sat down between Jack and Jeremiah. Once she was seated, everyone except Liz began to put food on their plates.

"Well don't just sit there. Dig in dear." Evelyn said.

"Okay. It looks good." Liz said quietly.

"It's sure to put some meet on those bones."

Everyone had already started eating. Liz gave a small half smile to Ms. Mercer.

"How much do you weigh?" Bobby asked.

Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Bobby!" Evelyn scolded.

"It okay. I get that question a lot. Um…about 96 pounds." Liz replied very quietly.

"Daaaaamn!" Angel yelled.

"Is it your metabolism?" Jeremiah asked.

"I guess. I don't eat much."

She than began to put small amounts of everything on her plate. For the first few minutes she just took small nibbles, while the guys sat there stuffing there faces.

"Boys. This is not a barn. You are not cows." Evelyn exclaimed.

"Yes ma." All the boys replied with their mouths stuffed with food.

Once Liz established the fact that the food was in fact okay, she loaded her plate and dug in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Liz shove massive amounts of food down her throat.

"Damn girl. When was the last time you ate a meal?" Angel asked.

"It depends on what you mean by meal" she replied. Jack giggled.

"I would say, about 4, maybe 5 days ago." She said.

Everyone yet again went quiet.

"No wonder you're so damn skinny." Bobby laughed.

_-_

It was the first day of school. Liz checked her bag to make sure everything she would need was in there.

"Hey, you got everything?" Jack asked while getting ready to leave.

"Yeah I'm checking now. Nail polish, nail polish remover, hair ties; lipstick, jewelry, extra fishnets, money, razor, ipod, gum, cell phone, and a pen."

"Um, what about school supplies?"

"What?"

"You know. Paper, pencils, erasers, your brain."

"Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something!" Liz said.

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I completely forgot my eye liner up stairs!"

"Well why don't you try and retrieve some _school_ supplies while you're up there." Jack yelled up the stairs.

Liz ran upstairs to Bobby's room to get her supplies out of her duffle bag. She opened the door, scanned the room for a second, gasped, and shut the door just as fast. Bobby had been in there. Shirtless. Shirtless with no shoes. Shirtless with no shoes or pants. Shirtless with no shoes, no pants, or boxers. You can pretty much sum it up into one phrase.

He was naked. Bobby was naked and Liz saw him. Bobby was naked, Liz saw, and he was hot. And that is all there is to it. But thank the lord his back was to her. Liz didn't think she would have been able to remain conscious of he was facing her.

She had not had any sexual contact with the opposite sex in a year. And for Liz, that was a LONG time to go without some Mmm Mmm Good.

He was standing in front of the mirror with a towel in one hand and a pair of jeans in the other.

She really hoped he didn't see her. It would really suck if he came upstairs tonight only to hear soft moans coming from the other side of the door and know that he was the cause of them. She ran downstairs to Jack who was waiting by the door with his jacket already on.

"Did you get you stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She grabbed her leather jacket and walked out the door, Jack following right behind her.


End file.
